rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Vulpyn
Vulpyns are a hybrid race of fox and man. They are a sylvan folk who live in small skulks (or packs) in the forested regions of the world. They revere wisdom and experience over all other traits, and skulk elders hold special places of leadership and prestige in vulpyn culture. They are a devout people, adhering to the philosophies of astrological mysticism. During the War of Man, many vulpyns were displaced as a result of the widespread fighting. Most vulpyns fled to the lands beyond the control of the kingdom of Tarsalia rather than assimilate into that land. As a result, many vulpyn skulks now wander the forests of Thetan, looking for a place to establish a new home. Personality: Vulpyns are sylvan – some would say primitive – people who enjoy the pleasures of the natural world around them. They are especially fond of stories and reverent of the wise and learned members of their skulks. Vulpyns are also playful and sly and often engage in lighthearted games – both physical and mental. Vulpyns are omnivorous, preferring to eat rodents, small amphibians and reptiles, insects, fruits, vegetables, and berries Like their canyn cousins, vulpyns are extremely respectful to their animal prey and nature in general. Vulpyns are much more independent than are canyns. While they do tend to associate themselves with a skulk, vulpyn skulks are usually much smaller in number than are canyn packs. Vulpyns often set out alone or with one or two companions for extended periods, only to return to their skulk after a moonflight or two has passed. Vulpyns are territorial, but not to the same extreme as are canyns. Vulpyn skulks who encounter repeated hardships or challenges for an area are just as likely to abandon the area as they are to fight for it. Description: Vulpyns appear as a cross between fox and man. They have fox-like heads with acute muzzles. They are bipedal, though they have leg structure and geometry similar to that of canyns, with joints bending opposite to each other. Vulpyns are short, slender, and lithe. They usually stand just over three and a half feet tall and weigh between 50 and 60 pounds. They also have a bushy tail. Female vulpyns are slightly shorter and lighter than males. Vulpyn pelages are determined by the native environment of the vulpyn’s ancestors. Vulpyns whose families have lived in one environment for multiple generations will begin to reflect the environment with regard to their pelage. The most common vulpyn fur coloration is a reddish-brown; however, other common fur colorations include shades of grays, browns, and reds, dull yellows, and off-whites. Unlike their canyn cousins, vulpyn pelages do not alternate based throughout the span. Except in usual cases, vulpyn skulks are very similar in appearance. Vulpyns typically have dark colored eyes. Black and browns are most common, though shades of gray are relatively common too. Occasionally, vulpyns are born with blue-colored eyes, though they seldom retain their blue color. Relations: Relations between canyns and vulpyns vary by region; however, in general, the two races are seldom amicable due to continued conflict concerning territory. This tendency for conflict over land dates back to the time of the Exodus when the vulpyns fled the Thetan Empire only to discover that many of their ancestral land had been occupied by canyns. However, this tension seldom materializes into immediate conflict between individuals or even small groups of the races. Vulpyns have mixed historical ties with nahr. Thousands of spans prior to the arrival of the terrian and goblinoid races, vulpyns and nahr lived side-by-side in the First Forests (the location of the modern day Desert of Regret). However, after the nahr entered into a pact with the Dark Spirit, Zarar, the vulpyns fled to the interior forests and wooded plains and hills of Thetan. For many centuries the two races had little contact. However, attempts by the nahr to atone for their pact with Zarar and the destruction of the First Forests have resulted in renewed – albeit limited – relations between the two races. Within the last few centuries, a few skulks of vulpyns and a similar number of nahr tribes have made contact in an effort to renew their friendship. Since the War of Man, however, contact between the two races has been limited. Vulpyns relations with men have been severely strained due to the War of Man. Unlike canyns – many of whom were willing to assimilate into Tarsalia following the war – vulpyns almost universally retreated from the expansion of the Kingdom of Tarsalia. For this reason, vulpyn lands have become even more prized tan before the war, leading to the occasional territorial skirmish betreen vulpyns and their neighbors. Vulpyns have always been close friends with grasswalkers, with whom they share many characteristics. It seldom takes long for vulpyns and grasswalkers to become friends, sharing tales and enjoying the company of each other. Vulpyns are typically ambivalent toward ethen and goblinoids. Vulpyns have mixed relations with droch. Although vulpyns view droch as a savage and bestial people, many vulpyn myths speak of the droch as the intelligent and honorable race they once were. Because of their preferred environments, droch and vulpyns seldom come into contact. When contact does occur, it is likely to be resolved through personal interaction rather than predisposition. Alignment: Morally, most vulpyns are neutral or good. Ethically, most vulpyns are chaotic, though neutral vulpyns are not uncommon. It is unusual for vulpyns to be lawful. Lands: Vulpyns inhabit plains and woodlands all across Thetan. They prefer densely wooded forests (both deciduous and coniferous), but they can also be found in wooded plains, hills, mountains, or even on the periphery of wetlands. Religion: Vulpyns do not believe in organized religion or deities. Rather, they revere nature and the mysticism of their astrological totems. Category:Thetan